Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems with programmable system controllers may be used to control the indoor temperature of buildings. The programmable systems may adjust a user selected temperature based on a schedule. HVAC systems may consume a large amount of energy relative to other building systems, and changes in weather may affect the amount of energy consumed. HVAC systems may be controlled by settings for heating, ventilation, cooling, humidity, and/or air quality. Typically, a user enters the settings at a thermostat or other user interface via a keypad, touchscreen, or the like. Sensors for providing inputs for controlling the HVAC system may comprise a temperature sensor, a humidity sensor, an air quality sensor, and/or a timer. For example, when a temperature sensor measures a temperature which falls below a setting in a particular zone, an HVAC system controller may activate a heating unit. Furthermore, for example, when a humidity sensor measures a relative humidity which falls below a setting in a particular zone, an HVAC system controller may activate a humidifier.